


The Girl Next Door.

by Drugedbyalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex danvers/maggie sawyer - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugedbyalex/pseuds/Drugedbyalex
Summary: Alex Danvers was minding her own business, working on her laptop when it suddenly crashed after she spilt her popcorn all over it. As she tries to clean it off, she brushes against many buttons which happen to open up the camera of the hallway of her apartment to a very interesting view of the girl next door, who happens to be her co-worker, Maggie Sawyer. Sanvers endgame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was spontaneous over night thing, so I apologise for any mistakes up ahead. Please leave comments if you liked it, cause I have a bunch of One-Shots in my head, that maybe one day I'd write. =P

It was as normal a night as it can ever be. Her laptop rested on the kitchen counter while a beer bottle was open in her arms. She took light sips as she slipped the bagged popcorn into the oven, and cranked the heat up. It was moments like these where she could admit Kara's powers were somewhat magical.

If her sister were here right now, her popcorn would be ready in a matter of seconds. Not that she used Kara like a portable oven or anything like that, but sometimes she could use her sister's powers.

It's been a long tiring day. Like always, there was some asshole against the idea of aliens or the vigilante cause, and tried to save the world in their own twisted backfired way. Even though Kara had to put up with the actual asshole, it was still exhausting on her part. Especially because unlike her alien sister, she doesn't heal quickly and she usually has the weights of worlds on her shoulders.

J'onn and Kara weren't too easy on her either. Particularly because the two of them would jump to rescue anyone, any chance they got, without thinking of the consequences. Winn and James were just as foolishly noble, and if she were to admit it she could be just as stupid as they were at times too.

Typically, when it came down to Maggie Sawyer. God, Maggie Sawyer was another story on her own. Logic and reason never accompanied each other, when Maggie was in the picture. That woman drove her incredibly insane. The good kind of insane if there was a good kind.  

Other than that though, she also kept her rational. If anything Maggie was the only non-alien, non-vigilante related thing in her life at the moment. It was like a fresh breath of air. Yeah, sure the woman was an NCPD officer who worked in the Science Division, no less, but she tried to strain that away from Alex as much as possible.

They both needed that friend that was far enough from constant danger, and at the same time strong enough to handle the weirdness of it all. They both easily fell into that description. They were each other’s escape from reality.

They constantly scheduled each other into their lives. No matter what happened, they always made sure that Friday was a free night. It was that one-day of the week where they weren't cooped up in the dive bar playing pool, or drinking, or in this case Alex playing pool and Maggie helplessly losing.

It was that one-day where they both just unwound, relaxed, and ate crappy take out food while watching ridiculously cheesy, gay, or scary movies. Depending on who got to the remote first, and whose apartment it was.

It was a good thing they lived right across from each other. That happened to be a coincidental bonus that they both enjoyed very much.

They made a habit of leaving for work at the same time just to greet each other every morning. Sometimes even bringing over coffee for whoever was awake first. There were those times they took out the trash together too. Just to start off small talk. Alex even shifted laundry day all the way from Monday to Saturday only because that's when Maggie did it. 

In other words, they've pretty much filtered their lives in a way where they could see each other at least once during the day.

Today though was a little off balance. Maggie’s girlfriend had insisted on taking Maggie out this Friday saying she had something important to say. Alex didn't let it go off so easy. She argued about how clingy her girlfriends been getting, and about how much she should just break up with her. Eventually though, she fell through, not without handing her a hand full of guilt about it first.

 _"But Fridays are my nights,"_ she'd said while pouting. 

Maggie sighed. She looked stressed out. Almost like she'd tried to get out of it plenty of times before, but couldn't find the right excuse. It's been like that for a while now. Things weren't going to well for her in paradise. So, whenever she found anything to dodge her date she would. 

Especially after her girlfriend met Alex. It was like she was intimidated by Danvers. She'd questioned her about her so many times, and to be honest she didn't even try to stop the accusations because seriously Alex was someone to be jealous of.

Alex grabbed her phone and went through her contacts she smiled once she got to Maggie’s name. She didn't even have to think before she tapped at her name.

**"Hope things are going okay. You're missing they gayest movie you'll ever encounter today. =P"**

She sent the text, and a few seconds later she got a reply. Talk about instant messaging. Maggie was a fast text-er; it makes her wonder what other things were her fingers good at. She bit her lip and shook her head. No! We've been through this before. She's taken.

 **"Well you're not going to need to wait up on me, Danvers."** Alex frowned. She hopped the night wouldn't go too well, but it still hurt her that Maggie was hurting.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's nothing. Just heat up the popcorn I'll be over in like 45 minutes."**

Forty-five minutes? It's not even 9 yet. Man, that must've been one hell of a crappy date if Maggie's leaving that early. She wished she knew what happened. Before she could send another text, her oven dinged and the popcorn was done.

She pulled it out of the oven and placed it in a bowel. She sprinkled some salt on it, then splashed some honey on top. Alex had a lot of wired habits. Honey and Popcorn was just the tip of the iceberg, but somehow she'd managed to get Maggie into it.

_"How can you eat that?" she asked one day, with a disgusted look. Alex shook her head then smirked. Stretching the bowel out for her._

_"Taste it," she simply stated. Maggie eyed her skeptically, holding back any dirty joke she had in mind. She stared at the bowel then back up at her again. Alex rolled her eyes and huffed. "Just try it." So, she did and to this day, it was her go to snack with, or without Alex._

She sighed brushing the memory off, she hopped Maggie was okay at least. She grabbed the bowel and sat at the kitchen counter. Might as well get some work done before Sawyer gets here.

She flicked from app, to app, to app until her laptop froze. A strangled groan escaped her lips. She hated when that happened. Where was Winn when you needed him? Her hands automatically jab at the bowel of popcorn, she grabbed a hand full then pulled them away, and accidentally flipped the bowel. The popcorn flew everywhere. Her laptop was a sticky salty mess.

 _"Damn it,"_ she hissed.

Her hands rushed to wipe the residue of the honey and salt from her key bored, and as she was cleaning it off her fingers brushed on multiple keys together at once, popping a window open. She didn't notice it at first, but the second she heard that voice her body froze, and her eyes rushed for the moving picture on her laptop. 

 _"Fuck."_ She hissed again, stabbing the keyboard trying to shut the window done. 

It was bad enough she was crushing badly on Maggie and stalking all of her online profiles, she didn't need to spy on her too. Why would you even install this app Winn? She asked herself. How much of a perv can you get?

"I _can't believe_ you," Maggie complained as she tried to open her apartment door. Her girlfriend standing behind her, looking just as pissed.

"Megs, it's not what you think it is. It meant _nothing_ to me." She tried to justify, Maggie turned to look at her, leaving her keys dangling in the key whole.

She looked breath taking even when she was furious. She had on a black tight dress, red heels and her make up was flawless. She was definitely dressed for a hot night. It didn't look like it was going in that direction though. Her fingers stopped trying with the keyboard. She unintentionally began to intentionally listen in on the conversation. 

" _3 years!_ You threw away _3 years_! And, _for what?_ " Maggie started to poke at her girlfriend’s chest, pushing her back. "For you to _fuck_ some stranger you barley met, while I was working all night!" Her girlfriend flushed red, you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"You _barley_ have time for me anymore!" She yelled, if the apartment walls weren't so thick, the whole building would've heard them. It was obvious something had happened between the two. 

"Oh, so this is _my fault!_ "

" _Yes!"_  

Alex eventually put two and two together. Maggie's girlfriend who was leaning towards ex-girlfriend with every passing minute, cheated on her. 

"I'm no the one who _cheated_ on my girlfriend!"

Danvers’s first instinct was to slap the bitch, but when she heard the next thing she said. Her brain short-circuited, and she backed away from her original idea.

"Oh don't pretend like you're some _saint._ " Her girlfriend spit out as she looked into Maggie’s eyes who’s furry was rising. "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at your shiny new _"Co-worker"_ ,” she air quoted.

Maggie's entire body spasmed, she felt goose bumps begin to run in her veins. Her entire world stopped spinning for a minute. For a few seconds she couldn't come up with anything to say because deep down she knew a part of that accusation was true. 

"This-this isn't about her," she managed to whisper. If only to keep her sane, Alex's heart was beating out of her chest. They way Maggie's expression switched from furious to guilty was dangerously not acceptable.

"Like _hell_ it isn't." She argued. "How many times have you cancelled on me, _just for her._ " 

"That's not fair-," 

"What's _not fair_ is you lying to me about it. _Why can't you just admit it?_ " Maggie bit her lip and stared away.

" _Stop it,_ " she whispered. It was not in her place to say all this, but she was her girlfriend. And It was her place, so why did it feel so wrong.

"Apparently it's obvious to everyone _except_ the two of you, that you have feelings for each other." She shook her head and sighed. "I hope you two end up together, because _I'm through_ being with someone who's in love with someone else." 

Maggie didn't even try to deny it, or go after her. She just sighed heavily, holding her tears in check. Her heart still quivered. She couldn't admit it to herself, let alone hear someone else say it.

What she felt for Alex, she couldn't explain it. It was like trying to understand a foreign language. Alex was something that always drove her speechless, helpless even. She drove her weak. It was only with Alex that she understood the meaning behind falling weak on your knees for someone. She'd do anything for her, be anything for her. 

Alex was that one thing that made her feel... whole. She was shot so deep with a bullet that had Alex Danvers scrapped on it. Now if she moved it, her life would be on the line, now, suddenly, she can't live her life without her. She can't breath without her. She was her lifeline, literally. 

She couldn't go a day without her, without her wired need for mixing surprising ingredients together, without that cute baby smirk she dose when she calls her a nerd, without that dopey-eyed look she makes whenever she gets proven wrong, or simply without that smile; That smile that could move wonders.

When it felt like she consumed all the oxygen in the hallway, she took a deep breath and rushed into her apartment. She slammed the door behind her. Her back fleshed against the door. She needed to breath. She needed to fathom what just happened.

Alex's own brain trying to cope with what she just saw. She shut her computer down. She just watched the girl she'd been crushing on get dumped because she had feelings for her. 

A part of her was over the moon, and screaming happily. Yet the other part couldn't help but feel guilty. What was she supposed to do now? How could she fix this now? Was there anything she needed to fix?

Because in all honesty, what Alex was feeling shouldn't be considered right. She was somewhat happy about what she saw, but that teary eyed look Maggie had, it was that one spark that caused a fire in her heart. 

Maybe Maggie had a slither of feelings for her, but this person she was with for three whole years of her life just brutally dumped her because maybe, in some hopeful twisted way, she had feelings for the girl next door. That must hurt. That must've crushed her, and there was only one way she knew how to deal with a broken heart.

So, in less than a minute she managed to gather ice cream, chocolates, packs of chips, some hard liquor and the cheesiest movie she could find in her arms. She walked to Maggie's apartment. Her arms full, she struggled to knock on the door, but lucky for her it flipped open with a shocked Maggie on its other side.

She had tear stains down her cheeks. Visible only because of the residue of the makeup her tears washed away. Even with the raccoon eyes she had right now, Alex could've sworn no one she'd ever known looked more beautiful than she did now. She swallowed hard, and cleared her throat as she adjusted some of the things in her hands. 

"I heard the door slam, and you left your date early," she said knowing Maggie that's the only explanation she really needed to know why she was in her pajamas, carrying a bunch of comfort food, and a movie in her hands.

The shorter girl leaned her head against the door slightly; she smiled weakly moving back while pushing the door wider. She wiped at her tears. 

"I was just coming to ask for something to drink. I'm all out because _someone_ forgot to refill my fridge last Friday night," she tried to sound happy, but her voice quivered slightly, and the slight sniffles she did made it all the more obvious for Alex to know that she was in pain. 

Maggie Sawyer; the toughest person you will ever meet. She'd do anything to never show her weak side. Although that's something Alex usually admired so much about her, she wished she'd just let it all out and cry this one time. Just for her, just this once. 

Alex smiled for her, she placed everything she had in her hands on the kitchen counter, and walked towards Maggie. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. She slipped her hand against her cheek, and watched her patiently waiting for her to break. Silently telling her that it was okay.

Because no matter how tough Maggie Sawyer was, she was still human. She could still break, and if you did the right things she'll surrender soon enough. No one knew how to push her buttons better than Alex did, and that soft crease her thumb did against her cheek, did it for her. 

All the tears she'd been holding in, bursted out in that moment. Like she was a grenade that finally exploded. Her body shivered as she crushed herself against Alex, and for once in her life she just cried. She didn't say she was fine, or okay, or all right. She just cried. 

Alex's own eyes watered. She felt her shirt begin to get wet. Her heart constricted as Maggie held her tighter when her breath got caught up from how much she was crying. 

For a while they just stood there. For a while Maggie Sawyer broke, and for a while Alex Danvers watched her break before her eyes.

* * *

"You should try it, peanut butter and Oreos are like _the bomb_ ," Alex smiled wide with a spread knife in her hand, she spread the peanut butter on top of an Oreo cookie as Maggie watched her intently. Smiling admiringly.

Her tears almost all the way dry by now. They sat on her couch. Her feet curled up underneath her. Alex sat across from her, smiling brightly when she finished spreading the peanut butter on the cookie. She stretched her hand out for Maggie to bite a piece of the biscuit. 

"I will _never_ understand where you come up with these wired food combinations," she shook her head before taking a bite.

"I grew up with an _alien_ sister, Maggie. I was bound to become _wired_ ," she joked. The shorter girl chuckled before finishing her bite, then chugging down what seemed like the 5th glass of liquor that night. 

"You're not wired, Alex. Just," she paused to think. " _Unique_." She smiled proud of her answer. 

Alex could tell Maggie was kind of drunk, so she just shrugged at the compliment. Even though inside she was practically screaming. She swallowed a spectrum, and cleared her throat as she scratched her neck. She did this often around Maggie. Her nervous side subconsciously liked to expose itself around her. 

The Latin American sighed heavily when her brain accidentally rebooted back to what her ex-girlfriend accused her off. She poured herself another glass, and chugged it down just as fast. Alex watched her with a worried look. Man, she must've cared so much about this girl. 

" _What's wrong with me_?" She asked out of the blue, she sighed out heavily again. "Why does _every girl_ I fall for either _cheat on me, or dumb my sorry ass_ ," she huffed about to pour another glass, but the taller girl rushed to move it away. 

" _Okay_ , I think you've had enough." Alex was not going to sit here, and listen to Maggie list out all the wrong things about herself, mainly because there was nothing wrong with Maggie, just the people she dated. 

"I'm _serious_ , Alex." She rubbed two fingers against her forehead. "Maybe, I should just give up on love. It's never worked out for me. Maybe something _is_ wrong with me-,"

"Okay, _no._ Stop _right there._ " She shifted closer to the Latin American, and brushed her hair out of her face. "You listen to me," she ordered before continuing. Her eyes gazed at Maggie's. Her voice got caught up when Maggie returned the gaze, but she managed to put herself back together and say what she had to say. 

" _Nothing_ is wrong with you. You are _the smartest, strongest, toughest, most beautiful_ woman that I know, and I am _not_ having you _be little_ yourself because someone was stupid enough to let you go," 

She bit her lip slightly before continuing. Might as well say it, she'll forget it tomorrow. "And, if I was lucky enough to have you _in that way_ I would treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated," 

"And _I'd never let you go_." She promised, her eyes piercing into Maggie's as if swearing her life on it. 

In a flash, she could finally see why Alex was the way she was with her. Why she made sure she had everything and anything she wanted or needed. In a flash, she could see the times Alex had hugged her and held in her breath. The times she stared at her a little too long, and when she caught her she made sure to look away. The times she bit her lip holding in everything she had to say. The times she got close enough to her just to smell what she smelt like. In a flash, it all made sense.

Maggie's heart stopped beating, her stomach turned, and electricity jolted through her entire body. For a second her breath got caught up. She took a deep pant, and held it. What she was about to do might be the drunkest thing she's ever done, but it was also the thing she'd wanted to do the most ever since meeting the older Danvers sister.

How many times had she held herself back for reasons that seem so unreasonable now? For reasons that shouldn’t have existed, for reasons that were ultimately nothing but excuses because inside she was terrified of the outcome. Her hands rushed to slip against Alex's cheeks. 

She didn't even give her time to register what was going to happen. That was how much she was sure she needed it, and sooner rather than later, her lips pressed firmly against Alex's. Never had she felt lips so soft, so perfect. Her heart was right to stop because it felt like she was kissing an angel, an angel that fell from heaven just for her.

Alex could almost swear this was a dream. How many times had she caught herself starring at those lips, those lips that were now on hers? Her dreams didn’t do Maggie justice.

She wasn’t just out of breath, she was beyond death. Her heart sunk so deep into her stomach she could almost swear that it fell out. She could feel Maggie’s lips move against hers so delicately, so slowly almost like she never wanted to part.

Alex fell hard for her spell, she found herself deepening the kiss. Forgetting that just earlier that night, she got dumped. Forgetting that she was halfway drunk. Forgetting that the world around them was still spinning, everything was still moving, everything, but the two of them. For them time was frozen, and nothing mattered more than their lips pressed together.

Time and time Alex had imagined this moment. Time and time she’d thought that when finally she did kiss her, she’d know exactly how it’d feel, but she was entirely too wrong. She didn’t know what to except because her expectations were nowhere near what she was feeling right now.

So, the moment their lips detached. She kept her eyes closed, her breath held and her life on the line. Maggie’s hands fell loose slowly. Her own eyes shut, her own breath detained.

After the moment had sunk into Alex’s brain, her eyes flew open. Maggie followed. She could sense the exhaustion the kiss had spiked in Maggie’s part because before she could even ask what now she felt the shorter girls head rest against her chest, and arms crawl against her waist.

Earlier than she’d expected Maggie’s breathing evened out, and she was sound asleep on Alex’s chest. The taller girl pinned her fingers against her lips, still moved by that fascinating kiss. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She only hoped it wouldn’t wake Maggie up.

It was pretty clear she wouldn’t be sleeping for the night. So, she breathed in deep and set her eyes on the woman who drove her breathlessly insane. The rest of the night was spent longing, and thinking what now?

* * *

 

“ _Earth calling, Alex!”_ Kara yelled once she was tired of her sister’s constant distraction.

Alex almost fell of her stool the second Kara raised her voice. She shook her head, and promised herself it was the last time she was going to think about that kiss. Too bad she was such a bad liar because not even two seconds later she zooned out again resulting in Kara throwing a piece of lettuce at her older sister’s direction.

“Sorry,” she flushed red, avoiding her sister’s eyes.

“What’s gotten into you? You’ve been distracted _all day_ , even _Winn_ noticed it.” Kara eyed her skeptically, as she got of the stool and rubbed up and down her arms. 

“ _Nothing_ , nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine. _I’m_ fine. _We’re_ fine. _Maggie’s_ fine.”

She brushed off, accidentally slipping the last part. She shut her eyes and mentally slapped herself. God, how much more awful can she get at hiding what she was feeling to her sister. Kara smirked at her, raising an eyebrow waiting for the long overdue explanation.

“You know you’re such a terrible liar,” she said putting the kitchen equipment away for a second. She pointed towards Alex’s living room couch; she sat down, and patted the seat next to her. Alex sighed and took the seat.

“ _Spill,_ ” she ordered. Again, Alex sighed before running her fingers through her hair.

“ _Last night_ , Maggie’s girlfriend broke up with her,”

“Alex, _that’s great!_ ”

Kara’s been trying to drop hints to Maggie that her sister has a total hardcore crush on her ever since she found out about it. Needless to say, it wasn’t going to great. Alex stood up instantly before Kara even thought about a plan to get them together. 

“ _No! Not_ great!” she said frustrated. She exhaled deeply, placing two fingers on her forehead. “She _kissed_ me, b-b-but she was _drunk_. A-an-and I don’t know if she even _remembers_ that she did, and I don’t know what to do?”

She took a small break to calm her frustration before continuing. Kara sat there listening like the perfect sister she always was. She hated seeing Alex struggle like this so much, the longing looks she had whenever Maggie was in the room didn’t go unnoticed by her, but she wasn’t going to butt in. she knew this was something Alex had to figure out on her own, and all she could do was be the supporting sister.

“Kara I don’t want to be her rebound. _I-_ ,” she stopped herself biting her lower lip.

Kara knew what she wanted to say. She loved her. Alex loved Maggie. Always has, and probably always will. Maggie was the one person Alex loved in that way.

“ _I know,_ ” Kara whispered.

Alex starred at her shocked, her body trembled the slightest bit, and panic ventured the surface of her soul. How could she possibly know, then again it was Kara. The person she grew up with, of course she’d know. Her sister smiled softly.

“And for the record _I know_ she feels the same way,”

“How do you know?” she asked exhausted, Kara stood up and walked towards her sister.

“For starters, you do the things you wouldn’t dream of doing sober when you’re drunk.” She smirked, and patted her sister’s shoulder. 

She took a minute to think over what Kara just said, but that minute was cut short when she heard a knock on her door. Kara instantly ex-rayed the door, and smirked when she knew who it was behind it.

“You’ve got company,” she smirked.

Alex knew it was Maggie. Partly because she’d made sure she left earlier than she usually had in the morning, and avoided most of her calls. She knew when the shorter girl finally had enough she’d come knocking at her door. Now was enough. So, she sighed and opened the door. Maggie looked up with a half smile plastered on her lips.

“ _Hi,_ ” she breathed out. Alex panted deeply.

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara yelled from the background. Maggie smiled and returned the greeting.

“ _Right,_ it’s sister night. I almost forgot about that,” she said nervously.

“ _Maggie-_ ,”

“I know you’ve been avoiding me,” she jumped right too it. There was no need to tip toe around it. They’ve been tip toeing long enough.

“And I know it’s because _I kissed you_ ,” Alex’s eyes bugged out. She wasn’t expecting her to remember, let alone admit that she remembers. She bit her lip, and nodded.

“I want you to know that I don’t regret it. _And_ , I’ve been thinking about it and _you,_ _all day_. And I realised something about me.” she turned around to inhale a deep breath, then turn back around. She locked her eye with Alex’s, who was speechless and overwhelmed. 

“I’ve been _lying_ to you,” she pointed at Alex, then at herself. “ _And to myself._ I tried to _convince myself_ that I had _no feelings_ for you, because I was scared of losing you, but now _I-, I just-, I-,”_

She couldn’t find the right words. No matter how many times she’d gone over this through out the day. No matter how many times she’d rehearsed this, the second her eyes laid on Alex’s all her words were lost. All she wanted to do was kiss her. All she could think of doing was kissing her. So, with all the courage left in her she did.

She held her face, and kissed her even more firmly than she did last night, even more passionately, more desperately. She felt Alex’s slight gasp the second their lips met, but she pulled away too soon for Alex’s liking. 

“ _I don’t want to stop doing that,_ Alex,” she whispered desperately. Her lips still inches away from the taller girl.

She knew she had no right to do this, drop this bomb on Alex. The ever-faithful friend she’d had, the ever-noble woman she’d met. Alex was like something from a book, or fairytale. She was that good, and to Maggie it felt like everything she touched she destroyed. Which was why for a long time, she kept what she felt hidden, even from herself because she was scared. 

She was terrified, but something happened last night when she kissed her. It was like a spell was broken, and the curse was lifted. Suddenly she felt like maybe she wouldn’t destroy everything. She was willing to take a chance on Alex, because she trusted her so much, because she had faith in her, because she loved her with everything in her.

Maggie starred into Alex eyes one last time before she left for her apartment. She knew the taller girl needed time. This was big on Alex’s part too. This was the one person she’d managed to love intimately, was she willing to go for it? Yes, a part of her brain instantly answered. But; what if? The other part denied.

She got back into her apartment, closed the door gently, and placed her forehead against it. She closed her eyes and imagined that kiss again. “I don’t want to stop doing that, Alex.” It echoed in her brain. “Me, either.” She whispered to herself.

* * *

 

It was three am, and she still couldn’t sleep. She closed her eyes; she instantly saw Maggie kissing her in her apartment, and Maggie kissing her in the hallway. She opened her eyes wide again. What has she done to her? 

She couldn’t sleep, or eat, or think of anything else. Her words played over and over in her brain like a broken record. Maggie played in her brain like a broken record. She was tattooed there, in her brain, and in her heart. 

She could just re-live the moments their fingers occasionally brushed when they handed each other their coffees, the way her dimpled smile made her knees shake, the way their eyes locked even from a distance, or the way they fell asleep together on the couch every Friday night. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, she pushed herself of her bed, and quietly walked out of her room, careful to make sure Kara was still asleep. She left her apartment and walked to Maggie’s. She just stood there, starring at the door. 

Flashes of more moments she just brushed off forwarded themselves to the center of her mind. She could almost swear it was like she was screaming to herself. Asking herself, what was she waiting for? 

She knocked on the door once, no answer. Twice, still no answer. She gave it a third try, and like they always say the third times a charm. She heard the key move against her door, and the door opened with a sleepy looking Maggie on the other side. 

Alex just rushed in before she could change her mind. Maggie looked confused, but who was she judge.

 _“I can’t sleep,”_ she answered the questioned that was roaming around the air. “ _Because of you,_ ” she admitted looking into her eyes.

Maggie shyly rubbed at her arms as she looked at her feet; waiting for the rejection she’d been half expecting. Alex only fell harder watching Maggie become so vulnerable. 

“I can’t _stop_ thinking about you,” she confessed, catching Maggie’s attention. “ _I just-, I-_ ,” she walked closer to Maggie, who held her breath for what seemed like the millionth time. 

“ _I can’t stop thinking about you_ ,” she repeated, just in case she didn’t hear it the first time. “ _I-_ ,” she stopped herself. What she had to say, it couldn’t be said. Not with words.

So, with all the courage in her she stepped into Maggie’s personal space, and rubbed slight circles against her cheeks. She looked into her eyes as a friend for one last time before she pulled her into a kiss. 

It didn’t take long for Maggie to kiss her back, but Alex made sure she didn’t let her take over yet, this was for all the times she’d wanted to admit how she felt. For all those longing looks, and desperate soft touches. This was for all the times she’d held herself back.

She pushed her against the wall; her hands automatically go under her shirt. The shorter girl found herself digging her fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. The kiss just kept getting messier. They both fought for dominance. Maggie was about to win, but Alex pulled away and lifted the shorter girls shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

She took a moment to drink up the beauty that was Maggie Sawyer. Her fingers left feathery touches across her chest. Maggie kept her eyes keen on Alex’s moving fingers, her chest heaved deeply. This was happening. This was really happening, Alex thought. She looked into Maggie’s eyes.

The Latin American gazed back; her hand subconsciously clung to Alex’s shirt pulling her flesh against her. A soft whimper escaped Alex’s parted lips. Maggie wasted no time in kissing her again; curious as to what other sounds she could get the taller girl to enlist. Her hands crawled around Alex’s waist. Holding her still.

She kissed her deeper, her tongue slipped the slightest bit against the taller girl’s bottom lip, and when Alex least expected it she bit her lip causing a moan to escape her mouth. Never in her life had she neither of them been this turned on.

Maggie took control pushing herself of the wall, Alex lost a bit of her balance. She messily trembled backwards all the way to Maggie’s room, Maggie furiously unbuttoning Alex’s shirt. Once they got to her room, they fumbled their way in. Alex’s knees hit Maggie’s bed and they both fell atop each other. 

Alex pushed back Maggie’s hair behind her ear. She held her waist once she sat up. The shorter girl bit her lip. Their foreheads rested against each other as she pushed back the button up shirt. Alex’s skin crawled once it felt Maggie’s warm fingers trace her collarbone. She noticed Alex swallow hard. She immediately looked into her eyes. She brushed Alex’s hair behind her ear, and then kissed her softly pulling away, but never moving. Their lips brushed.

“ _Maggie, I-_ ,” she stopped herself. Cursing internally, she wanted to say it. She was still scared somehow, but she so badly wanted to say it. Maggie rubbed her fingers against her lips, silently telling her it was okay.

“You don’t have to be scared to say it,” she whispered, their lips brushing with every word. “ _I promise_ I’ll say it back,” she encouraged again. Alex wanted to kiss her again, she chased her lips, but Maggie placed her index finger gently against the taller girls lips. 

“ _You have to say it first_ ,” no matter how selfish it made her, she wanted to hear it. She wanted to have the privilege of hearing Alex Danvers tell her she loved her. If she heard it, she’d feel complete. Even more full than the sex could ever make her feel.

“I,” she breathed out; she swallowed a spectrum again. “ _I love you_ ,” she exhaled, her heart beating right out of her chest. Maggie slightly gasped, a tear reflexively rolling down her cheek. She sniffled.

“ _I love you too,_ ” she promised, and then giggled softly with tears falling down her cheeks. Alex had never felt so free, she felt a huge weight lift of her shoulders. She kissed Maggie’s tears away, and with every kiss she whispered it again.

“ _I love you,_ ” she kissed the corner of her lips. “ _I love you,_ ” she kissed her jaw. “ _I love you,_ ” she kissed her neck. She laid her down gently and hovered on top of her. She kissed her lips deeply.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer till their skins touched, and they were almost one.

“I love you, _Margret Ellen Sawyer_ ,” she whispered one more time. Once it was out. It was so easy to say, and she promised herself she’d never keep it locked up again.

“And, I love you, _Alex Andrew Danvers_ ,” she murmured back.

 And from that day on, neither of them stopped saying it. They never held anything back ever again. They became everything they were meant to be, and life was never better for either of them. 


End file.
